


Obsession of Him

by weyheynig



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheynig/pseuds/weyheynig
Summary: When I was growing up, I was unhealthily obsessed with a anime series called Lions and Girls. The main character, Jonghyun, was the hero of the show, and I truly believed he was my soul mate. -- I started my life over, finally destroyed every thought I ever had about my fictional lover, and started my life anew. That was until I ran into someone in the elevator who looked incredibly familiar and soon found out that he was my new next door neighbor.





	Obsession of Him

When I was growing up, I was unhealthily obsessed with a anime series called Lions and Girls. During my free time; when a lesson was over, lunch time, bathroom breaks, I was always found constantly re-watching the episodes as if it was my religion. The main character, Jonghyun, was the hero of the show, and I truly believed he was my soul mate. He was everything I ever dreamed of in a man; a complete beauty he was. I would go into detail about how he was crowned the title of paladin and how his friends where classified as his knights, but thats for another time. I was bullied throughout my elementary and middle school days until I finally grew out of the sickening love I had for this fictional character. Everyone forgot about my obsession, and forgot about me. People just saw me as a carefree person. Little did they know that behind all the fake smiles and forced laughs, there was someone who needed attention. They hurt me and no one took notice, so I didn't think anyone would notice if I just disappeared, and they didn’t. I started my life over, finally destroyed every thought I ever had about my fictional lover, and started my life anew. I rented a beautiful place in a pretty apartment complex in a huge city, got my (lame) dream job as a librarian, and finally started to feel happiness set in. That was until I ran into someone in the elevator who looked incredibly familiar and soon found out that he was my new next door neighbor.


End file.
